Aerin (script)
Chapter 6: Aerin 1 year after the Fall of Madking Garea Sokara: 'Are you sure you don't need any companions for this? I could request Galen and a few of Delyra's best soldiers to accompany you. '''Rubio: '''You've nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure it's nothing that I can't handle. '''Sokara: '''Well, alright then. '''Corasta: '''Stay safe. ''(Rubio returns the hug then packs up his stuff and departs off to the Delyran wayside looming below the faint horizon.) '???: '''Help! I'm surrounded by strangers! Battle Phase ''Engaging Siren Thief and Trickster '''Siren Thief and Trickster: ''Auuuuughhhhhhhh!!!! (upon engagement) '''Siren Thief and Trickster: 'Gwaaauuuughhhh..... ''(upon defeat) (If the woman is healed) '???: Thank.....you...... (If the woman is not healed) '???: '''Whoever you are, I must thank Solaris for bringing me a miracle and grieving to spare my life..... After Save Screen '''Medic: '''She's better already. You may come in to see her. She should be waking up anytime soon. ''(Rubio nods in confidence as his heart races into anxiety. Stepping forward into the room, he sees her resting on the cot, timidly awake.) 'Rubio: '''Hey there. Are you doing well? '???: *Raspy tone* 'I'm… doing alright. '''Rubio: '''You gave me quite a shock back there, luckily I was able to help you in time, or who knows what could've happened. (The woman blushes red at that statement.) '???: 'Once again, I'd just like to… thank you… uh… I must apologize but, might I ask what your name is? '''Rubio: '''Sorry, my name's Marco Rubio. And you? '???: 'Marco… That's a nice name. My name is Aerin.......By any chance, if you don't mind me asking, are you Marco Rubio, the famed Tactician of Delyra? '''Rubio: '''Why yes. Yes I am. Is there anything wrong? '''Aerin: '''Oh! Nothing. It's just that, I heard quite a lot of things about you. '''Rubio: '''Really now? What kind of things? ''(The tactician storytells his backdrop recreuitment into the Shepherds and how they were able to stop Garea and Krotos from Arcturakos and Garuga.) 'Rubio: '''Here. You should change out of that and into these. I'll give you some privacy. ''(Aerin is then led out of the infamry, wearing a set of robes.) 'Rubio: '''We should definitely get you better clothes. '''Aerin: '''I was thinking the same thing. ''(The war cleric re appears in her cerise dress minus the headdress, gauntlets, and crinoline.) 'Rubio: '''I got to say, you look good in that outfit. '''Aerin: '''You really think so? ''(Silence slices through the two while wading through boisterious marketstalls) 'Aerin: '''Marco, I just want to ask. What were you doing before you found me? '''Rubio: '''I was planning to investigate the cause of the recent Siren attacks. '''Aerin: '''Siren? ''(Rubio elaborates to his full knowledge on Garuga's fallen soldiers. Aerin takes it all in with a sway.) 'Aerin: '''Let me get this straight, Sirens are reanimated corpses of fallen warriors who came here by some portal in the sky? ''(Marco nods in silence) 'Aerin: '''Ugh… My head hurts… '''Rubio: '''Don't worry, I had a hard time believing in it as well. ''Port Aragary Searoad 'Rubio: '''The path on the left leads to Port Aragary. I'm sure there's a boat somewhere that can sail you home. I guess. This is good-bye. '''Aerin: '''Marco. If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you. '''Rubio: '''What?! Are you sure? You realize the Sirens won't hesitate to kill you. '''Aerin: '''I may not look like it, but I know how to fight. '''Rubio: '''You do? '''Aerin: '''Back from where I come from, they prepare us like mad in case the war shows up to us. '''Rubio: '''Ok then… Take your pick. ''(Marco carefully sets a cloth revealing weapons. Aerin carefully hums in deep thought and picked up a lightweight Nethersbane Axe.) '''Aerin: '''I was trained to be a War Cleric. Why do you think I picked this outfit? '''Rubio: '''That sounds legit for woman to say that. I really hate to waste daylight. Let's get going. ''> To World Map''''' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts